The Hug
by joedan84
Summary: Lex/Lana friendship. Lex looks sad and Lana decides to give him what she thinks he needs. (See the title.)
1. Default Chapter

Started: June 23, 2002  
  
Finished: June 23, 2002  
  
Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Tempest  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! If I did I would be writing movies, not stories. Don't even get me started on that topic!  
  
1 The Hug  
  
Author's Note: Thanks so much to LaCasta, my sweet and honest beta. You're the best!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The Lana Side Of Things  
  
Lex's face is etched with grim aggravation and hopelessness when he walks in the door. As of late I've noticed that this emotion has taken control of Lex's demeanor. I have no idea what could be producing this inner agony. Lex seems to have everything, and what he doesn't have he can get with a simple snap of his fingers. As far as I can tell Lex never has a bad day, but I can tell something isn't right.  
  
He needs a hug. Wait! Did I just think that? Give Lex Luthor a hug? By the look in his eyes it may not be such a bad idea. No, I stand corrected; it's a great idea. I force myself to keep my eyes on Lex and away from the floor as I walk over to him. Before he can say a word I rise to my toes and wrap my arms around his shoulders.  
  
Lex doesn't respond, but I didn't really expect him to. He gives off the impression of being untouchable. I see that in him, but I also know that as a human he must suffer from the same emotions as other people.  
  
I squeeze Lex's shoulders before stepping back. I can't stop the blush from creeping into my cheeks when I look Lex in the eye. Something about Lex's attitude is different. The hopelessness has been replaced by something akin to quizzical amusement.  
  
"Lana…" Lex starts.  
  
I sputter to find an explanation that will cause us both the least amount of embarrassment over my actions. "You-I mean-You looked like you needed a hug." Okay, be honest. Honest is good.  
  
Something flashes in Lex's eye, but I can't quite catch it before it's gone. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What was I thinking? You don't touch Lex Luthor. Lex is my boss. You don't get physical with your boss.  
  
"I did," Lex answers.  
  
I have to stop my mouth from dropping open. Was that a question? He can't mean that he needed a hug. I have to make sure.  
  
"What?" Yeah, great save! I can't believe I just said that.  
  
"I did need a hug," Lex repeats.  
  
Okay, there's my answer. I've never seen this open side of Lex. Now that I know this I think he'll be more open to me, so I hug him again. I don't even realize I'm doing it until his arms wrap around me. When I tighten my arms I feel him sigh into my hair. I smile, because it feels so good to know that I was able to give Lex something that he needed.  
  
This hug may not help do dissipate any of Lex's troubles, but I can only hope that it will help him to forget them for at least a few moments. If it does, it will be worth it. 


	2. From The Eyes Of Lex

Chapter 2- From The Eyes Of Lex  
  
I can't help but feel saddened and let down by my most recent encounter with my father. He has a way of getting to me like no one can. All I want to do is get a cup of coffee and sit in a booth to sulk. It's not like me, but that's how I feel right now. It's how I've been feeling all of the time lately. I can't shake the feeling that I can't overcome the low expectations of my father and everyone else.  
  
Here comes Lana. I really don't want to deal with her sugary sweetness right now. I am not in the mood for small talk. Maybe if I give her my order she will go away. I open my mouth, but before I can say a word she is putting her arms around me. What is she doing? Is she hugging me? Why would Lana be hugging me? All I can do is stand here and let her squeeze my shoulders so gently. When she steps back I don't know what to say. I'm not used to this physical contact with people. Lana has guts.  
  
"Lana…" I try. Yeah, start with her name. What do you say to the friend of a friend? I'm not close to Lana, and don't know what to expect from her. Thankfully she puts me out of my misery.  
  
"You-I mean-You looked like you needed a hug," she says hesitantly. I looked like I needed a hug? Really when I think about it I guess that I did. Her concern triggers something within me. Lana hugged me because she thought I needed it, not because she had ulterior motives. Lana cares about my well-being.  
  
"I did," I answer. If dad were here I'd get his 'show no sign of weakness' spiel. Clark keeps telling me that I'm not my father. That is so true at this moment. What is that look on her face? She looks like she's in shock. I have to stop a laugh. Didn't expect me to be quite so honest, did you Lana?  
  
"What?" she asks. You're not really going to make me repeat myself are you? Maybe you are.  
  
"I did need a hug," I repeat.  
  
I wonder what she'll think of my openness. My answer comes in the form of another hug. When her small arms wrap themselves around my shoulders I force myself to respond. I reciprocate the gesture by putting my arms around her waist. This actually feels pretty nice. I haven't been hugged in years. I forgot how soothing it could be. Maybe I did need a hug.  
  
When she tightens her arms around me I can't stop the sigh from escaping my lips. I'm glad I came here. I don't think I give Lana enough credit. This hug won't effect what's bothering me, but it did help me to forget my troubles for a fraction of a second. For that, I am grateful. 


End file.
